coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9797 (17th June 2019)
Plot Sinead is worried about Friday’s scan. Sarah tells Bethany she’s off to the Midlands on an overnight business trip. Michelle and Robert are loved up after she moved back into the flat the night before. She confesses to Ryan she’s worried how things will progress between them after all that has happened before. An overwrought Vicky takes her temper out on Tyler. Brian avoids having to speak to Roy. Cathy unsuccessfully tries to get the two start talking to each other again. The building work on No.3 continues with the front and back room knocked into one but the hole through to No.1 remains open with a flimsy piece of plastic tarpaulin covering it. Rick appears on the street, looking for Sarah. A suspicious Bethany sneaks a photo of him on her phone. Sarah meets Adam at the Regency Court Hotel in Manchester where he has booked them into a suite. Wayne calls into the cafe to make his peace but Roy continues to be cold with him, causing him to walk out. Aggie demands the hole is filled but Ed wants the infrastructure of the old dividing wall dealt with first. Aggie spots an embarrassed Ken in his open kimono through the hole in the wall. Bethany shows Gary the photo of Rick, alarming him about Sarah’s safety. He rings her frantically but she kills his calls. Bethany helps Gary to try and find out where her business trip has taken her. Cathy suspects Roy has a personal problem that’s vexing him. Claudia tells Ken he should be more forceful with the Baileys and, having a plan, she asks for the house key, supposedly to do some cleaning up for him. Tyler gets his mother to admit she’s pregnant. He threatens to kill Robert. Beth sees that Daniel is worried and he admits that he worries that Sinead is hiding things from him. She promises to get the truth out of her niece. Ryan lets slip to Robert about Michelle’s concerns. Claudia aggravates the Baileys when she tips minor rubble through the hole in the wall back into No.3 and threatens charges of criminal damage. Hearing Wayne and Brian gossiping about him, Roy tells them that his investigations about the ring resulted in him finding out that his mother had an affair. Finding out nothing at Underworld, Bethany tracks Sarah’s phone and finds out she’s in the Manchester hotel. Gary sets off to find her. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Regency Hall Hotel - Reception, suite and corridor *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *A customer in the Viaduct Bistro is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah sneaks off to meet Adam at a hotel; and Roy reveals the secret of his mother's ring. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,289,376 viewers (1st place). Category:2019 episodes